Sweet Intoxication
by HiroXK
Summary: Hiro has a secret love for K. Which he thinks will never be returned. But when K returns Hiro's love, will they be able to keep that love a secret?


A Secret Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Gravitation

**A/N: Okay readers i know i deleted all my HiroxK fics. Well I won't delete this one. I said I wanted to write one where they get together through an affair how very bad, but i shall take another crack at it.., here we go...**

Hiro woke up panting and sweating. He had another sex dream. Not just any sex dream it was with his manager K. "What in the hell is wrong with me?" Hiroshi scolded himself as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Hiro sighed for that was the second night that he had one of those dreams with K. Hiroshi looked at the clock it read: 12:38 AM. He sighed, it was going to be another sleepless night. What had crawled into his brain to make him dream such dreams, he thought as he tried to rest his thinking mind.  
He never thought of K like this before so why now?  
What was it that made his feelings and emotions go so haywire?  
Change?

The answer was simple over the last few months of Bad Luck touring the country Hiro had spent so much, time with the crazy blonde that deep inside of his heart Hiroshi Nakano knew deep down had fallen head over heels in love with K. Hiro longed so much to tell K how he felt, and to be with the crazy blonde he'd grown to love and care about so much. Yet there was one big problem. Okay two big problems. The first was that there was a 18 year age gap between the two and Hiro doubted K would want to have a relationship with an 18 year old kid. The second was that K was married, and he was in a relationship with Ayaka.

Truth be told, Hiro and Ayaka's relationship, if you could even call it that; wasn't working. It was almost as if they had become complete strangers to one another. Just talking to her on the phone and telling her 'I love you' seemed to take more energy than usual. He had meant to break it off with her so many times just couldn't find the heart to do so.

Hiroshi sighed as he looked at the clock again, it read: 1:03 AM.

"Guess this is going to be another one of those sleepless nights."

Hiro thought as he laid his head back down on his pillow. He hoped that tomorrow he would forget about the dreams he had. Just maybe, he thought as sleep over took the guitarist once more.

*Beep Beep*

Hiro groaned as his alarm went off, Hiro yawned as reached over to shut off the device that had awakened him from his slumber. Hiro yawned, arched his back and as he climbed out of bed. Hiro headed over to his closet, picked out his dark denim jeans, white shirt and dark denim jacket and black boot. Hiro then headed over to the bathroom to change, brush his teeth and his hair. When Hiro finished changing, brushing his teeth and hair, he put on his motorcycle boots, grabbed his keys, motorcycle helmet and guitar then headed out the door.

K sighed as he looked over the stack of forms he had left to sign. K hated paperwork. Which was why at 10 in the morning an hour before Bad Luck scheduled rehearsal and band meeting, the procrastinating manager was still in his office filling out forms, signing forms and any other paperwork that needed to be filed. K groaned when he looked over the next form that needed to be signed, it was from a tv company asking for Shuichi to star in their commercial for toothpaste.  
What in the fuck are they thinking? Shuichi in a commercial? Did they not see his last commercial shoot? All he had to do was show his hands and he couldn't even do that much.' K sighed as he signed the form, as he said once before television was television and it would get the band more exposure. 'He just better not fuck this up or he would shoot him.' K smirked at his thought and filled out the last of his paperwork.

Finally finished K leaned back in his chair and looked out the window from his chair he had a clear view of the NG parking lot. Soon K heard the sound of Hiroshi Nakano's motorcycle. K smiled as Hiroshi parked his bike and got off of his bike. '  
Oh how pretty Hiroshi looked when he got off his bike and removed his helmet.'  
No wonder women thought Hiro was beautiful. K thought so too. He could just admire Hiroshi Nakano all day, but wait why was he thinking that? He shouldn't be thinking those thoughts about Hiro not when he had a beautiful wife and son.  
But they were just thoughts weren't they?  
Nothing but thoughts and thoughts meant absolutely nothing. Satisfied with his answer, K sat back up and looked at the clock it now read: 10:30. Perfect timing, he had 30 minutes to relax before heading down to the third floor for Bad Luck's band rehearsal.

When, Hiro arrived at NG, he was met in the parking lot by his best friend Shuichi Shindou.  
"Goooood morning, Hiiiiiroooooooo. La Li Ho." Shuichi said happily as he waved to his friend.  
Hiro smiled and said, "Good morning. Shuichi. How are you?"  
"I'm good, ready to get to work and practice. It's so much fun to practice." Shuichi said in a singsong voice. Hiro smiled at his enthusiastic friend. Seeing Shuichi always put a smile on Hiro's face.  
"C'mon Shuichi let's go inside or we'll be late and you know how K hates late musicians." Shuichi skipped happily alongside his friend and the two made their way inside NG.

Once, they were inside they headed to the elevators and Shuichi danced over and pushed the up button. Judging by his friend's enthusiastic nature, Hiro assumed that something must've happened with Yuki to put Shuichi in such a good mood.  
"So Shuichi, what happened between you and Yuki yesterday?" Shuichi clapped his hands merrily and began telling Hiro all about his night with Yuki as they got into the elevator and rode it up to the third floor.

When, they got to the third floor Shuichi just finished his story and the two of them, headed down the hall and went into practice room 303. When they entered the room, they were greeted by Suguru and .  
"Ooh, Shindou and Nakano you made it on time." Sakano said with tears of joy running down his face.  
"Good morning, Shindou-san and Nakano-san. Are you ready to rehearse?" Suguru asked.  
"I am ready to rock n roll. Let's get this meeting over with so we can practice." Shuichi said as he skipped over to Suguru and sat in the chair next to him and Hiro took a seat next to Shuichi.

"Where's K?" Hiro asked. Hoping K wouldn't show up to prevent him from doing something stupid.  
"He'll be here soon." Sakano said. Hiro sighed in dismay and hoped that when K showed up he could avoid him completely. Suddenly, the door opened and in walked K with a loaded magnum in hand. "Good morning K-san we were waiting for you so we could start our meeting." Sakano said. K took a seat next to him.  
"Now, that you all are here: I'd like you all to know that in a few months Bad Luck will release its second album, and go on a second tour of Japan and then do a tour in America." Sakano said. The table began shaking as Shuichi got up and began to dance around the room.  
"Yessssssssssssss. This is just what Bad Luck needs a tour to dominate both Japan and America. Get ready America Shuichi Shindou and Bad Luck are coming to rock you."  
"Uhh Shindou, please sit down, I have more to say." Sakano said as he tried to he regain composure. Shuichi danced back to his chair to let finish Mr. Sakano finish speaking. After the meeting and a few more dance numbers by Shuichi the band headed into the recording room to work on their newest songs.

After an hour of practicing Shuichi took it upon himself to give his band members a break.

"I am beat, let's get some lunch." Shuichi said as he skipped out of the recording room.

"I agree let's eat." Suguru said as he followed Shuichi to the door.  
"C'mon Hiroooo let's go." Shuichi said giving him a pouty look.  
"You guys go, I'll catch up to you later, I just want to write down these last few chords."  
"Okayyyyy, then I will go with Suguru and tell him all about my night with Yuki." Shuichi said and began to drag Suguru out of the room.  
"Whaa...no I don't wanna know." Suguru protested as Shuichi continued to drag him out. Hiro chuckled at his friend's antics and continued to write down chords.

About half an hour had passed, since Shuichi and Suguru left for lunch and Hiro was still scribbling down some chords to match the lyrics Shuichi had written for their new song. In fact Hiro was so absorbed in his work that he hardly noticed that K had come into the recording room and was sitting across from him watching him as he continued to work. Hiro wrote down a few more notes, before finally looking up to see a pair of blue eyes staring at him. "What the hell K, what are you trying to do give me a heart attack?!" Hiro snapped. K howled with laughter at the guitarist's reaction. Hiro on the other hand was not amused and continued to glare at K with a death stare.  
"I'm sorry Hiroshi I didn't mean to scare you but you've been working for almost half an hour. Seriously Hiroshi take a break." Hiro looked up at the clock, he hadn't noticed he was working for so long. Truth be told he was taking his time with the chords to avoid K at all costs but now that he was in the recording room Hiro had to muster up all his energy to prevent himself from doing something dumb.

"I will take a break in a minute, I just want to finish these chords." Hiro then picked up his guitar and began to strum it when suddenly a string snapped and sliced his finger.  
"Oww."  
"Hiro are you okay? That looks painful." K asked and took Hiro's hand in his to inspect his finger. The touch of K's hand was making Hiro's heart race, and the feelings he had were starting to take control, he had to stop this before things went too far. It was making him very uncomfortable and almost unbearable. He had to stop K from touching him even though deep down he loved how much K was concerned. Hiro whipped his hand out of K's.  
"I'm fine, I've been playing guitar for years."  
"But...Hiro..."  
"I'm hungry."

With that, Hiro put his guitar down and left K alone leaving the blonde wondering why he was avoiding him. What had he done? As far as K could remember, nothing. Then why?

Usually he and Hiro would get lunch and spend time laughing and talking but now they barely spoke and there was no laughing. It was almost as if Hiro wanted nothing to do with him. And that really hurt K. K missed those times and he longed to have those times again. The more he thought about it, the more it agitated him. He had to figure out what he had done to Hiro. K began smirking as he thought of a plan, he'd get Hiro to speak to him Operation: Decode Hiroshi Nakano was starting now. K smirked and began to polish his ak-47. He'd decode Hiroshi if was the last thing he did.

**A/N: And this is where I shall leave you. I wonder what will happen now. ;) Dun Dun suspense. Anyways thank you for reading and I'll see you next week for more ^_^. **


End file.
